


A Day for Consideration

by heidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, Hermione, and a variety of packages</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day for Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_bane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_bane/gifts).



**Originally Posted:** April 22, 2007  
 **Author's Note** : Written for 's [Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon IV](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/405332.html) for who gave the prompt: Draco/Hermione, Hogwarts letter

 

 _August 15, 2007  
_  
Draco waves his wand to move the boxes from the spare room, directing them into the library, where they were spending most of their time this month. When would they have such a chance again?

Hermione hasn't unpacked anything in the pile in the year since she brought them from her parents' house, and she's relieved to see that he's already put an expansion spell on the bookcases; they'll never fit all their books without it. The spell makes the library shelves three rows deep, and they'll slide from side to side with a touch. Pre-organized wandless magic.

The next box he pours through is full of photo albums, scrapbooks, a few Adrien Mole novels and a random _Take That_ CD that she tries to Banish before he can ask her about it. It flies to the wall and sticks itself there, a shiny circle of her Muggle memories in this magic-filled and wood-paneled room.

He flips through a scrapbook and teases her about keeping her Hogwarts letter for the last ten years, then for the first time, he reads the pages that she always knew the kids from wizarding families didn't get, the ones that explained about magic and contained instructions for arranging an interview with one of the professors.

"I had to hide it for a year," she tells him. "I had this letter sitting in my desk and I looked at it every morning, and then I had to get dressed and go to school and sit with my classmates and try not to turn the cat purple and be ordinary." She's told him before how she thought the letter's edges would fray and the ink would fade or smudge, she touched it so much, but it never did. It was pristine and cream and green then, and it looked unaged by even a day, even now.

He didn't have his Hogwarts letter anymore; if he'd saved it at all, it hadn't made it through the year of chaos that should have been his seventh year. When it had come, it was already the end of May; his father had acted like he knew it was coming, but Draco had been a little nervous until it actually arrived.

 _What if..._ he'd thought.

Was it better to get your Hogwarts letter a year before you could start, or would waiting build character and discipline and all the things that his father had claimed were so important? Why did Hogwarts have to be so strict about the August 31 cutoff date?

"Hermione," he said, "we've cleared out most of the boxes. We can have the room painted and get the furniture in within a week. You just have to decide," he said. "Do you want to get induced so you definitely go into labour before September 1, or wait the extra week - or more - so you go naturally?"

"Why don't I get induced on August 31, and time the delivery so one's born that day, and the other isn't born 'til after midnight?"


End file.
